Imperius
by Cleo-lil
Summary: CHAP 2 up! Lily tiene su Ceremonia de Iniciación, y seguidamente tiene que secuestrar a su jefe auror... Pero eso no es todo, lo más importante es que James descubre la marca en su brazo... ¿Secuestro de por medio...? Lean! L´SS´J
1. Rojo en sus ojos verdes

Creo que aquí va otra historia nueva, recién sacada del horno, y ya que quería hacer una pareja nueva... ¿por qué no un Lily/Severus? Sería bonito sacar las cualidades de este huraño hombre . Espero que lean y dejen reviews ( aunque sean con una referencia mala, acepto todas las críticas)... Besos!

_Cleo-lil_

_Imperius_

1. Rojo en sus ojos verdes.

Un cielo oscuro se reflejaba en los charcos de lluvia, la cual estaba cayendo copiosamente. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban algo quebradizos, ahogados en lágrimas por la temible depresión que ahora la azotaba. La que hasta ahora había sido su inseparable hermana, la había echado de su casa cuando le había contado que en el mundo mágico se levantaba un imperdonable asesino.

Llevaba tiempo extraña, pero ahora había sido más concisa: no quería poner en peligro su matrimonio, quería vivir en paz sin que su hermana la alterara, y no permitiría que se relacionara con ella más.

Quizá para la rubia estirada no valiera nada su relación fraternal, pero para la pelirroja era lo único que tenía después de la muerte de sus padres. Si era que salía adelante era porque su hermana la apoyaba y estaba siempre junto a ella, pero eso se había acabado. No tenía novio por el que valerse y adquirir ganas de vivir en su ahora insufrible vida. Tampoco tenía amigos, y con sus amigas de Hogwarts apenas ya hablaba.

Vale, de acuerdo, tampoco tenía por qué estar acabada, pero se sentía tremendamente mal por el momento... y hasta que no se le quitara el desasosiego que tenía, su estado de humor empeoraba por momentos... hasta que paró realmente furiosa.

- ¡Maldita estúpida de cara de caballo y melena rubia de bote¡Te crees doña perfecta y sólo eres una inepta de mente cerrada y culo de Barbie!- respiró hondo tras quedarse sin aire, aún empapándose por el agua, y medio hablándole a una farola en medio del Londres muggle. Ladeó la cabeza algo triste-... bueno, así me desquito un poco la amargura... – se pasó la mano por los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma helada hasta los huesos.

Algo le pico en la nuca. Su instinto le reclamaba que alguien estaba observándola, y era fiel a lo que él siempre le recomendaba.

Volviendo la cabeza rápidamente, pudo ver una sombra reflejada en un charco, sin llegar a ver a quien o a que correspondía. Su mente cambió repentinamente sus pensamientos, de la tristeza que sentía por la pérdida de su hermana a una inquietante alarma. No eran buenos tiempos, y una auror como ella debía de estar más alerta, porque eran perseguidos por el Lord oscuro, sobretodo en su caso, una hija de no magos.

De pronto, habiendo sacado la varita, varias sombras la rodearon. Las gotas que resbalaban por su ropa empezaban a quemarle, algo no estaba bien, era una cruel emboscada, y no había nadie a quien recurrir.

- Malditos seáis... – derrotó a varios con magia, rozándole varios hechizos _Cruciatus. _Un _Imperius_ llegó a darle, pero lo soportó fácilmente volviendo a la carga con su varita. No por nada era de las mejores aurores que aún quedaban.

Pero para sorpresa de ella, aquellos no eran más que cebos para el pez que pronto sería pescado por uno mayor y mortífero. Una vez dos hubieron caído, tras ella levantarse del suelo, todos se retiraron y una voluminosa niebla apareció en la calle.

No había nadie, absolutamente nadie, y tampoco se veía nada, pero si había aprendido algo es a no bajar la alarma. Mantuvo la varita en alto, mientras seguía mojándose. Se pasó la mano por los ojos retirando el agua. Apenas lo hizo, un frío silencio inundó todo. Ni siquiera la lluvia se escuchaba chocar contra el suelo. Un ruido como la especie de un siseo se escuchó, y su instinto le previno de que algo se le iba a aparecer atrás.

Empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, y cuando se paró, algo sorprendente ante sus ojos apareció.

- Dios mío, esto no es normal... – justo antes de que se diera cuenta, la calle empezó a dar vueltas ante sí y todo se volvió negro. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz siseante, y el miedo invadió cada uno de sus poros.

_- Legeremens_... – unos ojos rojos brillaron entre la oscuridad.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta a tiempo, había practicado este tipo de magia, y sabía cual era el arma para combatirla. Dejó la mente en blanco, dejó de sentir, dejó de pensar... todo desapareció de su cabeza, pero a pesar de ello, un sentimiento aún permanecía allí...

Sintió unas manos frías adentrándose en su mente, que nada encontraron, pero su resistencia empezaba a flaquear y despertó parando al emisor del hechizo. Vio dos ojos ensangrentados en color justo cuando abrió los ojos. Fue peor de lo que imaginó.

_- Legeremens_... – la pilló de sorpresa y aunque intentó defenderse mentalmente, empezó a debilitarse. De pronto, entre la negrura de sus pensamientos, apareció una imagen impactante: la muerte de sus padres, cuando ella los encontró en el salón muertos después de las vacaciones con su abuela. Frunció el ceño y desapareció la cruel imagen. Pero apareció la imagen de su adopción, la separación de su hermana, y poco después la última escena de su vida: cuando su hermana la había echado de su casa.

Fue entonces cuando una retahíla de imágenes la invadieron, hasta que despertó, cayendo agotada en el suelo. Respiraba fuerte, intentando coger aire, pero éste le hacia daño en los pulmones, debido al frío y a la lluvia. Por momentos veía todo con una gran espesura negra, y fue entonces cuando alguien la cogió del cuello.

- Mi pequeña niña... – una voz cortante pero a la vez tersa silabeo con gracia las palabras-... eres un pequeño capricho, tanto para mí como para otra persona, así que ya sabrás cual es tu destino... _Imperius_.

La pelirroja estaba tan débil que no podía defenderse ante una de las tres maldiciones más poderosas, por lo que al dejarla caer sobre el suelo, perdió la consciencia, mientras sus cabellos ocultaban su cara bañada en lágrimas y gotas amargas de lluvia. La que habría sido la única persona hasta el momento que pudo enfrentarse dos veces ante Voldemort y salir con vida, ahora estaría bajo su poder...

- Levántate... – unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, mientras unas manos blanquecinas se apoyaban en el suelo para levantar su propio cuerpo. Su vista fija en los ojos granates y su sonrisa ladeada daban paso ante la misma persona que poco tiempo antes intentaba liberarse de sus manos, las manos sedientas de venganza que ahora la controlaban. Se acercó a ella acariciando su pelo avariciosamente.

- Mi señor... – se inclinó ante él, mientras un susurro entre los mortífagos se escuchó.

- Ven conmigo...

La niebla profunda dejó de percibirse poco a poco, mientras una joven chica de mirada perdida seguía al que se consideraría a primera vista como un hombre entrado en edad, de viperinos ojos y piel escamosa. La oscuridad se disipó dando paso a una noche alumbrada por el brillo de las estrellas. Sólo quedó la estela de lo que antes sería la personalidad de alguien obligada, forzada a cambiar, la cual nadie echaría de menos...

Unos pasos resonaron lúgubremente en el callejón contiguo a Diagon. Dos ojos oscuros como la noche miraban sus pies mientras estos andaban, no le gustaba transitar el oscuro callejón, pero desde luego, había pocas cosas que no se vendieran en sus tiendas para realizar sus preciadas pociones. Su vista se volvió hacia un lado, sin dejar de caminar, percatándose de que alguien lo seguía.

Terminó por pararse. Se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver a otro hombre de su misma edad y estatura, con el pelo rubio platino. Sus fríos ojos azules lo miraron con superioridad, y éste le respondió con una mirada gélida de indiferencia.

- Ah... querido Severus... ¿te pensaste nuestra propuesta? Te quiere, te quiere ahora y ya, te necesita... – el hombre no le respondió, sólo se dio la vuelta ondeando su melena azabache. Su dura mirada siguió fijándose en el camino dejando atrás al rubio.

- Volveré a decir lo mismo cuantas veces hagan falta... – apenas dio dos pasos, tuvo que pararse.

- ¿Ni aunque te ofreciera lo que tú más quieres? – no le faltó tiempo para sonreír con ironía, mientras sus ojos azules expresaban dicha. El hombre de ojos atezados intentó ocultar su curiosidad y su desaliento... – Sabemos que eres un hombre solitario y es por ello que no podemos chantajearte con nada, pero sientes un único deseo tan profundo que seguro darías la vida por ello... Eres frío y calculador, pero después de esto, nada podrá ocultar lo que sientes...

- ¿Hay acaso algo que me haga sentir así, algo que ponga a prueba mi avaricia? – sus cejas oscuras se elevaron petulantes.

- Siendo hombre, todo es capaz... ¿O me vas a negar lo que sientes por cierta pelirroja sangresucia?

Tras escuchar las últimas dos palabras, la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, pero cambió enseguida ante una cara de incredulidad. Nada ni nadie le traería a la pelirroja hasta él, nadie excepto ella misma, y le había dejado claro hacía ya cierto tiempo que no quería ni ansiaba nada de él, sólo su amistad.

- Mientes... – el rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Crees que haya algo que no pueda conseguir mi señor? Si no me crees a mí, cree las palabras que él me ha comunicado para que te diga, y si no crees hasta que no ves... – se calló unos segundos-... puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo, y si lo que te digo es mentira, podrás irte.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me tenderéis una trampa cuando vaya? – elevó una ceja interrogante.

- Mi señor necesita de tus manos, de tus ojos y de tu sabiduría... eres experto en pociones, y te necesita. Sabe que eres inmune ante cualquier hechizo mental, y lo único que podría hacer sería...

- ... matarme – terminó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos despreocupado.

- Exacto, y le vales más vivo... Toma, coge el _translador_ y llega hasta él... – le pasó una moneda plateada con una serpiente grabada, a lo que el rubio desapareció sonriendo con maldad.

Se quedó mirando serio la moneda, sin saber exactamente si sería lo correcto hacerlo. No estaba seguro de unirse a la causa, era muy mezquina, pero estaba solo en este mundo y lo único que tenía era sus pociones y a sí mismo. Ahora le prestaban en bandeja a la mujer que amaba dedicándose a lo que más le gustaba, y seguramente consiguiéndole el equipo que necesitaba... y no que se estaba quedando ya sin dinero.

Pero nada le habría hecho pensárselo mejor si no fuera por la propuesta última. No sabía si era cierto, pero si lo era, tenía mucho que ganar y poco que perder... sin embargo, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, tendría grandes cosas que perder, sólo ganar lo que el consideraba como correcto. ¿Y qué era en realidad lo correcto? Nadie lo sabía, así que no le importaba ser egoísta, los demás lo llevaban siendo con él demasiado tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la moneda, sintiendo un revoltijo de sentimientos al transportarse hasta el que sería un destino que le dejaría una huella imborrable.

Un largo pasillo con multitud de puertas fue el que condujo al todavía incrédulo hombre de cabellos morenos y al rubio con mirada confiada. Llegando a una puerta de las muchas otras, éste último abrió con una llave plateada. No había mucha luz, pero se podía ver una silueta al fondo. El rubio sonrió dejando la puerta abierta, y mirándolo con desdén, se marchó algo altivo.

El moreno, aún sin entrar, miró a ambos lados del pasillo de reojo y con varita en mano entró y cerró tras sí. La habitación estaba muy oscura, y nada se escuchaba. Al instante, un leve crujido en la madera del suelo reveló que la persona antes mencionada se estaba moviendo. El muchacho se puso en alerta, y de buenas a primeras, una pequeña luz al fondo se encendió. Se dejó ver una lámpara de aceite y la mano, de apariencia tersa y delicada, que la había encendido.

Un vuelco al corazón le dio cuando vio que las manos eran finas y delicadas, de mujer. Pero aún se mantuvo en alarma, pues podría ser una trampa y aquella otra mujer, como Bellatrix, por ejemplo. Un susurro pronunció unas palabras y las antorchas que había en la sala se encendieron con una luz tenue. No había duda, ahora podría ver los rasgos de la mujer.

Se quedó sin aire cuando, la muchacha que vio enfrente de él, era la misma mujer de cabellos de fuego escarlata y mirada agua mar de la que se había quedado perdidamente enamorado. Pero... una sospecha aún quedaba, y era si alguien se había hecho pasar por ella. La observó lentamente, comprobando cualquier mínimo gesto que no fuera de ella.

- ¿De verdad eres tú, Lily?- la chica acabó apagando la lámpara y acomodándose en el sofá de terciopelo verde que había en mitad de la estancia. Sonrió ambiguamente, y lo miró fijamente. Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa mirada esmeralda, esa sonrisa suave... -... dime algo... ¿Cuándo nos vimos por primera vez?

- ¿Necesito demostrártelo? De acuerdo... fue en Hogwarts, un día de Febrero, creo, porque hacía bastante frío, en el cual venía corriendo de la biblioteca, pero la verdad, como era bastante torpe, Peeves arrojó un globo de agua en mi camino, resbalé y acabé con todos los pergaminos en el suelo, algunos manchados de tinta, yo toda mojada, y tú medio riéndote. Después de un tiempo, te pedí que no se lo contaras a nadie... – miró al moreno divertida, con melancolía.

- ¿Me enseñas la mano? – Aunque estaba sorprendido, aún no estaba seguro si le habían robado los recuerdos. Se acercó a ella y ésta le tendió la mano. Le dio la vuelta y observo una pequeña cicatriz. Ya casi estaba seguro de ella, sólo le faltaba...

- ... me la hice cuando estabamos trabajando en una poción. Salió tan bien que, con el entusiasmo, se me olvidó que aún quemaba el soporte y me hice una quemadura. No visité a la enfermera aunque tu insististe en que fuera a que me curara, así que aún la conservo...

Era ella.

Se mantuvo de pie, viéndola como si fuera un fantasma. Sus ojos lo miraban divertidos, mientras aún seguía disfrutando del suave asiento, pasándose la mano por el pelo, como hacía cuando estaba despreocupada.

Eso sí, aquí había gato encerrado.

La chica le cogió de la mano y le convenció para que se sentara a su lado. Lo único que él hizo fue quedarse más sorprendido de lo habitual.

- Pero Lils... ¿qué haces aquí? Eres una auror, no entiendo como puedes... – la chica sonrió y le puso un dedo en la boca callándolo. Se acercó lentamente, mientras su mano le acariciaba la cara, y se recostó en su hombro.

- Creo que los tiempos requieren medidas drásticas, y como ya no tengo absolutamente a nadie, pensé que lo mejor es unirse a una causa donde esté protegida y, aunque sea egoísta, sea mejor para mí... Los aurores trabajan día y noche, ya no quedan muchos, y debido al trabajo, nadie es amigo de nadie. Simplemente somos compañeros con los que hablamos y cuando termina la jornada de trabajo, son meros desconocidos...

Paró suspirando, mientras el moreno la miraba de soslayo.

- ... No mantengo ningún amigo de Hogwarts desde que pasé un año fuera, y al único que aún veo es a Potter, el mejor auror de la plantilla...

- ¿Potter? – la miró alzando una ceja, aquel tipo siempre había intentado salir con ella.

- Sí... en fin, meras formalidades- la abrazó cuando ella habló indiferentemente, algo receloso del muchacho que siempre lo había humillado en el colegio. Aún querría vengarse de él... -... mi única familia, Petunia, me echó de su casa, no quiere verme... Sólo me quedas tú, es por lo único que me quedan fuerzas... – su voz sonó algo vacía, pero lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Severus la miró sin preocuparse por la veracidad de sus últimas palabras, sino más bien dolido por sus lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar, se le quebraba el alma, por dentro sufría igual que ella, y si lloraba porque estaba sola, no sería él el que la abandonaría.

Poco a poco, sus rostros fueron acercándose, inducidos sobretodo por la pelirroja. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, los labios carmesí de ella temblaban mientras los ojos negros de él la miraban con dulzura. Sus manos recorrían su rostro y sus cabellos azabaches delicadamente, mientras la piel blanquecina del joven ardía de deseo y ternura. Justo cuando el muchacho empezó a entrecerrar los ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión y el sentimiento de mágico esplendor en su interior, la mirada de la pelirroja se volvió en unos instantes de su verde sobrenatural a un rojo granate opaco, sin pizca de expresividad.

El muchacho se separó rápidamente, y para cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos volvían a ser del verde habitual. El joven la miró asustado, comprendiendo en aquel momento justamente lo que pasaba, mientras la chica lo miraba interrogante. Ella le cogió la mano, sin él atreverse a quitársela, y la besó tan débilmente que hubiera parecido el roce de una fina ráfaga de viento. Su estimulante belleza hacia mella cuando a la luz tenue, su verde era esplendoroso y el rojo de su pelo se apreciaba como chispas de fuego ardiente.

Pero ahora, después de comprobar que era su cuerpo en realidad, la miró extraño, pues sabía que su alma estaba secuestrada por la mente de otra persona, y que nunca tendría a la Lily Evans que él conocía de siempre, sólo era un reflejo con cierta personalidad, pero no sentimientos.

Pero la ilusión tenía vida, y era tan real que incluso entorpecía sus sentidos como siempre conseguía hacer. Se acercó a él totalmente con una mirada fija, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cara de arriba abajo. Su rostro estaba enrojeciendo de calor, la pasión de ambos estaba saliendo por sus poros, o al menos en uno de los dos. El moreno cerró los ojos, sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que sería dejarse llevar. Fue el momento en que accedió ante su corazón y no a su perceptible razón.

De la noche al día y del día a la noche algunos días pasaron. Eran días fríos de invierno acercándose la Navidad. Todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá revolviendo a más no poder las tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto. Grandes ventiscas de nieve azotaban últimamente a la ciudad, y los edificios se veían eternamente cubiertos por un aura brillante, blanca y esponjosa. Algunas de las ventanas estaban ya adornadas con motivos de la época, y una especialmente: la ventana del último piso de un edificio, que daba a las oficinas de los Aurores. Pasaba simplemente por oficina de periódico, con repelente de muggles.

Dentro de la planta, por la puerta, salía la pelirroja. Era una de las mejores, pero no hablaba con nadie, y últimamente menos que nunca, aunque mantenía su carácter habitual. Alguien la estaba vigilando de cerca, la vigilaba desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero ahora le parecía extraño su comportamiento.

Cuando salió la chica, el joven curioso la siguió. Sus ojos avellana no perdieron de vista su melena pelirroja, aunque ella siempre vigilaba sus espaldas. Llevaban una hora caminando y el chico estaba a punto de desistir, hasta que la joven se paró, y él se escondió en un portal de un edificio colindante. Habían llegado hasta las afueras de la ciudad y con el frío que hacía, no lo estaba pasando exageradamente bien.

Miró sacando un poco la cabeza, pero ya no estaba. Caminó rápidamente hasta el lugar por donde se había parado, lo único que vio fue un viejo edificio con los cristales tachados, medio en ruinas y un gran cartel en la puerta que decía: Cuidado, no se acerquen, edificio en ruinas ´´. Levantó una ceja sonriendo locuaz.

- Típica treta de estos magos inútiles... – dio dos pasos y acercándose abrió un poco la puerta. Su cabeza se asomó, apenas sin ver demasiado por lo oscuro que estaba. Había pensado que sería un edificio oficial mágico, pero más bien no estaba habitado por nadie. Miró alrededor pensando que quizás se había equivocado y realmente sí podría estar en ruinas, algo temeroso.

Pronunció un hechizo y se iluminó la sala, en la cual ya no estaba la chica, pero estaba bastante nueva y limpia como para declararse peligroso. Decidido, vio una luz al fondo verde y apagando su varita fue hasta allí, dispuesto a lo que ocurriera por seguir a la joven. Desde el marco agazapado miró hacia dentro, pero lo único que vio fue un fuego brillante verde en la chimenea. Se extrañó bastante, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta...

... alguien le tocó el hombro. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva sintiendo que alguien estaría apunto de matarle. No le extrañaría demasiado debido a los tiempos que corrían y cualquier mortífago pasaría por gente normal y corriente. Tragó con dificultad, un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo de cabeza a pies. Se había parado su respiración, y cuando se dio la vuelta...

- Potter... ¿qué haces aquí?- la pelirroja estaba inclinada mirándole curiosamente. El chico sacó una gran masa de aire de su pecho, mientras sonreía aliviado.

- Pensaba que eras un mortífago... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Esto era un nido de mortífagos hace días o quizás un mes. Vi un encapuchado colarse en este edificio hace un tiempo y vine a investigar... – soltaba las palabras suavemente, algo lento y dubitativamente-... la verdad, no quería contárselo a nadie por si no era cierto. Hoy vine y he encontrado cosas de ellos... – el moreno se levantó frotándose los ojos, mientras ella se quedaba seria. Le enseñó una manta oscura, una vela y un anillo de serpiente.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos y vengan aquí mañana un grupo de aurores... – empujó a la chica suavemente hacia el exterior, sin poner ella objeción. Los dos se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el edificio mientras el moreno caminaba ya de vuelta. Una sonrisa se mascullaba en su rostro, una sonrisa perversa, que cambió enseguida al ver al muchacho esperándola a lo lejos. Corrió hasta él, y le sonrió al llegar.

- Oye, sé que eres muy poco sociable, pero... creo que eres una buena persona, Evans... es más, siento que nos lleváramos tan mal en Hogwarts, siento que andara detrás de ti todo el tiempo... – el chico sonrió suavemente mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo, mientras la pelirroja se paró sorprendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no era así con ella, tan... amigable. Sus ojos parpadearon aguados-... supongo que sería porque eras la chica más bonita, y sigues siéndolo... – él se paró algo risueño y medio azorado, mientras la chica, paralizada por sus palabras, se quebraba en dos por el dolor de cabeza, se llevó las manos a ella, rota por los temibles agujazos. Él se dio cuenta, y absorto por lo que le pasaba, acudió a Lily preocupado...

En el mismo instante, en una sala enorme donde se crepitaba un fuego majestuoso, con un agradable sofá verde, alguien se mantenía callado pero receptivo...

Conque ese muchacho es el único que puede interponerse... – los ojos rojos del sujeto estaban blanquecinos, y mascullaba palabras inteligibles mientras hablaba-... yo lograré que no interceda entre nosotros... – sus manos acabadas en largas uñas acariciaban una gran serpiente enroscada en sus pies. De pronto, un haz rojo brillante se percibió en sus ojos, y una sonrisa de la que estaría orgulloso Maquiavelo, se presenció en su boca.

Cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí, una pelirroja mareada en brazos de un moreno preocupado, volvía en sí. Justo cuando el joven pensaba llamar a alguien para que los ayudase, a pesar de que nadie pasaba por allí, sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, y se apoyó en los hombros de James para levantarse totalmente recuperada.

- ¿Estás bien? – la miró extrañado.

- Sí, creo que simplemente fue un mareo... ya estoy mejor... – sonrió algo débil pero con una mirada esmeralda bastante segura.

- Bueno, si quieres te acompaño hasta...

- ... no hace falta, voy por esta calle hasta mi casa, no está muy lejos de aquí... – se veía una oscura calle por donde ella señalaba, muy silenciosa.

- Pero... – ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo-... bueno, yo me voy por esta otra calle, mañana nos vemos en el trabajo, quizás algún día podríamos tomar algo...

- No creo que tenga tiempo, estoy bastante ocupada, hasta mañana... – mientras el chico de ojos avellana la miraba algo decepcionado, ella se alejaba por la oscura calle. Él siguió por una calle medio alumbrada, recogiéndose en su abrigo con frío.

Apenas dio diez pasos, la pelirroja se paró, ladeando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Los abrió para mirar a un lado una sombra oscura.

- He tenido suerte de entretenerlo, querido... – miró dulcemente una sombra-... no sé que habría pasado de vernos juntos, tú vestido con una capucha negra. Creo que ése ya no será lugar bueno para reunirnos y que me comentes como van las cosas... Esperaremos al fin de semana para ver directamente a nuestro señor... – sus susurros eran poco entendibles, pero el receptor la estaba escuchando atendiendo a lo que decía.

- Lil, debes tener cuidado con él, siempre ha sido un estorbo... – salió de la oscuridad profunda para dejarse ver sus rasgos por una farola a lo lejos, que algo alumbraba.

- Lo sé, ya le dejé claro que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo... – lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeándole con sus pequeños brazos, mientras él le besaba los delicados cabellos rojizos. Una expresión triste se dejó ver aún cuando lo abrazaba, pero al volver a verlo, cambió radicalmente, con un deje granate en su iris.

- Eres mía... sólo mía... – le acarició la fría cara, mientras la noche empezaba a caer en su totalidad oscuridad. Los ojos negros de él eran posesivos y amorosos a la vez.

Sólo la luna iluminaba las perdidas calles metropolitanas de Londres, donde cualquier cosa podía pasar, desde un romance contradictorio y equivocado, hasta una decepción más en la vida que asumir.

Pero no todo tiene que ser como aparenta, y menos si lo que está en juego es el alma de una persona, encerrada en sí misma, controlada por la tristeza.


	2. Secuestro del alma, entrega del cuerpo

Bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo intentando actualizar mis historias lo más rápido que me permite mi imaginación y tiempo. Nos e impacienten mucho... por último agradezco a Ginger, Darlín y Rocío Potter que me hayan escrito, me alegra muchísimo para así continuar! Les mando muchos besos! Os dejo, y por favor, mándenme reviews!

_Cleo-lil_

2. Secuestro de mi alma, entrega de mi cuerpo.

Una sala recubierta de decoraciones verdes, excepto el sofá de color granate, desprendía un cálido y acogedor sentimiento de cariño. El fuego crepitaba mientras en el exterior una ventisca de nieve cubría todo. Era un pequeño apartamento, y justamente en el sofá, había una pareja. La chica descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, mientras éste a su vez, le acariciaba con ternura los cabellos rojizos.

Los ojos verdes de la chica estaban a medio cerrar, y él los tenía cerrados, tranquilamente. De buenas a primeras, la chica se levantó suavemente, alertando al joven. La miró curioso, incluso molesto porque se había quitado de su lado.

- No me mires así... me llama – la chica mostró su brazo apartando la manga del jersey crema que llevaba, con una mueca de dolor.

- Te acompaño.

- No, no... a ti no te ha llamado. Sólo a mí. Creo que la ceremonia de iniciación va a tener lugar esta misma noche... – miró hacia la ventana donde el Sol ya se había puesto, y mirando la hora, se dispuso a irse. Se paró unos pasos antes, mirándolo a él.

- Te veré al final de la ceremonia, no te preocupes... – Severus la miró de soslayo mientras ella sonriendo abandonó la habitación-... ya que esta misma noche veré como te manda a torturar a alguien.

La habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el fuego prominente. Se echó las manos a la cabeza desdichado, hubiera preferido tenerla lejos lo más posible que ver como mataba a alguien con sus propias manos... sus principios empezaban a quebrarse. Pero lo que estaba claro es que él nunca iba quitarle la vida a un ser humano, y eso bien lo sabía el Lord...

La chica llegó al lado de Voldemort mientras este la acercaba a sí mismo cogiéndola de su mano. Vio a la joven, reflejándose en sus ojos esmeralda su mirada granate. Estaba orgulloso de ella, y aunque la estuviera controlando mentalmente, sabía que dentro del ser de esa pequeña criatura que tenía al lado, estaba la huella del Mal, y que hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de resistirse a su manejo mental...

- Querida... hoy es tu noche, como ya sabrás, y después de la Ceremonia de Iniciación tendrás que superar tu primera misión... – la chica se mojó los labios con una mirada de superioridad en sus ojos. Enfrente de ella se erigía un monolito de piedra de mediana altura rodeado por un círculo mágico inscrito en el suelo, con una serpiente dibujada en un mosaico.

La joven pelirroja sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, así que se adelantó dos pasos al frente a medida que los mortífagos se reunían alrededor de ella, y Voldemort se quedaba atrás. Se acercó al monolito y cogió un cuchillo que había postrado en él. Sus ojos verdes denotaron un ápice de temor, pero siguió en ello. Se cortó la palma de la mano dejando derramar su propia sangre sobre el círculo que la rodeaba. La marca de la serpiente en su brazo pasó de estar estirada a retorcerse. La chica empezó a gemir del tremendo dolor en su antebrazo.

- Mi niña, estás experimentando en tus carnes la lealtad... – sus ojos la miraron con firmeza y un macabro triunfo.

Lily cayó al suelo temblando, dejando escapar un terrorífico grito, que a los oídos de él llegaron como dulces risas. De un buen momento a otro, la chica paró de sufrir, jadeando solamente, con un terrible sudor frío. La herida en su mano se cerró sola, mientras en medio del círculo, un verde resplandeciente empezó a brillar. Los mortífagos empezaron a cuchichear.

- Interesante... – miró el verde resurgiendo de sus entrañas-... serás una muy buena mortífaga... ¡la mejor!

La ojiverde lo miró desde el suelo a punto de desfallecer. Se levantó medio mareada, lo vio, y seguidamente fue a verse la marca en su brazo. Una quemadura aún persistía alrededor de ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apartándose los cabellos de la cara. Sentía una puñalada de dolor en el pecho, y apenas podía respirar.

- De acuerdo, dime qué más tengo que hacer... – entre los mortífagos se unió uno más, viéndola muy fijamente.

- Bien... hoy serás la jefa del grupo, y a partir de ahora, si lo haces bien, serás mi mano derecha... – una sonrisa ladeada y perjuiciosa apareció en su indescriptible rostro.

- ¿QUÉ? – alguien entre el círculo gritó encolerizado, quitándose la máscara- mi señor, no puedo creer que delegues a esta principiante como tu mano derecha... ¡ llevo sirviéndote durante años, y nunca le he fallado! – Lucius Malfoy gruñía mirándolo directamente.

- Lucius... ¿te atreves a cuestionar lo que digo? Si ella resulta tener MUY buenos resultados, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente, si fueras más competente, quizá no perderías tu privilegiado puesto... – lo miró fríamente y algo enfadado.

- De acuerdo, no me verás retroceder en mi puesto... – se lo dijo a Voldemort, inclinándose, pasando por el lado de la chica y echándole una mirada de desprecio a la cual ella no contestó.

La sala oscura fue quedándose cada vez más vacía, mientras los mortífagos salían de ella, para esperar las órdenes fuera, fuera quien fuese el jefe del grupo... ya que temían desobedecer las órdenes del Lord. Sólo uno de ellos quedó allí, que se acercó hasta la joven, la cual aún miraba a Voldemort, esperando algo... El mortífago sujetó a la chica por la cintura, sosteniéndola.

- Gracias... – sin mirarlo sabía quien era, y apoyándose agradecida suspiró adolorida. Echó una última mirada al que era antes Tom Riddle, y siendo ayudada por Severus, se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

- Sabes por qué estás así... Tu nueva personalidad es aún más fuerte que antes, y ya no se resiste a la actual presencia de mi alma en la tuya... – la chica paró. Volvió la cabeza, y espetó unas palabras.

- Mi alma nunca dejará de ser mía... – dejaron la sala, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Voldemort sintió un desasosiego, un temor infundado por la joven. Esas palabras... su alma anterior se negaba todavía a abandonar su cuerpo, quedaban resquicios de ella... y sabía quien era el causante: James Potter. Había despertado sentimientos humanos en ella, y no los sentimientos que él le había cosechado: odio, rencor, falsedad, inhumanidad al fin y al cabo. Un experto en el terreno.

Pero algo le olía mal, su sexto sentido lo percibía... y no le gustaba nada esa sensación desconocida.

- Está bien, tenemos una misión, atacar a un auror... Richard Wells y toda su familia. No le haremos nada, sólo torturarlo, y secuestraremos al resto. No os podéis pasar, será limpia nuestra hazaña... – la joven pelirroja añadía las últimas palabras con firmeza y rigidez a todos los mortífagos, mirándolos con fiereza-... vendrán conmigo Black, Nott, Malfoy y Lestrange... ¡Vamos!

Unas sombras fluidas aparecieron en plena calle, como si las llevara la noche con la mano de la oscuridad. Estaban en pleno Londres, en una calle repleta de casas, pero gracias a la magia, había quedado en total silencio, sin personas, sin tráfico... sin nada. Los pasos apenas se escuchaban y eran precisos en su trabajo. Una mano firme les dirigía, y llegando a una puerta que indicaba el número 13, entraron sin resistencia alguna.

- Bien... Nott, silencia las habitaciones de la casa, con cuidado... – el hombre asintió-... Lestrange, vigila en la calle, y a cualquier visita inesperada, desmáyalo... – el hombre se quedó en la calle, aún todos afuera con la puerta semiabierta-... Black, ve con Malfoy a por el resto de la familia, yo me ocuparé de Wells, el jefe auror... – la chica de cabellos negros asintió algo desafiante y el rubio la miró con una mueca de indiferencia.

Lily entró primera, y sigilosa como un felino, subió las escaleras con Bellatrix y Lucius detrás, mientras Nott silenciaba todo. Indicó con un gesto las habitaciones contiguas a otra, que serían las habitaciones de los hijos. Ella fue directamente a la principal.

Antes de entrar se tapó la cara con la capucha negra, y armándose con la varita, abrió la puerta. Pero no todo le sería tan fácil, porque el auror experto le estaba esperando dentro.

Fuera de la casa, no muy lejos de la calle, se encontraba James Potter, que se dirigía a su propia casa, en el centro de Londres. Veía la débil oscuridad que se tendía sobre las calles, y recordaba también el desasosiego encontrado en la dulce pelirroja. Estaba muy claro que quería acercarse a ella, pero en el trabajo la chica se hacía oídos sordos, y fuera apenas la veía, y cuando lo hacía, ella le cortaba las palabras o simplemente lo despreciaba...

Andó disparejo al camino real de su casa, y pasándose un poco de la puerta, paró en un banco cubierto de césped que había en la esquina. Se quedó largo rato allí, embelesándose del agradable aroma a húmedo y del delicado recuerdo de Lily Evans; dejando atrás la retentiva de que acabara de salir de las oficinas de aurores, encargándole a él el trabajo de la pelirroja, que tuvo que irse por asuntos personales...

En el nº 13 de una calle cercana al St. Jame´s Park, una pelirroja se escondía tras el tabique de la puerta defendiéndose del jefe auror. Había tumbado a su mujer a tiempo, pero a él no había logrado hacerle nada. Pero ella venía preparada de artimañas defensivas...

Sacó del bolsillo un mueble reducido, y echándolo al suelo mientras escuchaba al hombre intentando reanimar a la mujer, lo agrandó y se ocultó tras él. El hombre alertado de su presencia, se escondió tras la cama, a punto de ser alcanzado por un rayo.

_- ¡Reducto!_- la chica y el hombre gritaron a la vez a las respectivas cosas que los cubrían, teniendo él más rapidez y gritando un segundo hechizo - _¡Difindo! _– la chica lo esquivó a medias cortándose con un gran rasguño el brazo. El hombre aventajado por su herida... - _¡Expeliarmus! _– la chica chocó contra la pared del pasillo, donde se le cayó la capucha para atrás.

El jefe auror se quedó boquiabierto, casi exasperado, con una jadeante respiración...

- ¡Lilianne¡TÚ! Una de mis mejores aurores... – tal fue el asombro que mientras se quedó congelado en el sitio, ella sonriendo fríamente, reaccionó muy rápido y aún adolorida formuló el último hechizo.

_- ¡Desmaius!- _el hombre ya entrado en edad cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras la chica se tocaba el brazo ensangrentado y la cabeza con tremendo dolor. Cuando bajó al salón transportando a los dos adultos, los tres niños estaban amordazados con cuerdas mágicas y vendas.

Mientras hablaban los presentes, la chica mareada se apartó un poco. A solas, amargada por el dolor, se le hizo presente un ser inhumano en su cuerpo, una alma más dentro de ella misma. Habló con total libertad al saber de quien se trataba.

- Has sido presente de todo, no era muy difícil... aunque era mi propio jefe – la voz empezaba a cortársele -... vuelvo a mi casa ahora, estoy algo cansada.

- De acuerdo, te lo mereces no por nada, sino por todo el esfuerzo... a nadie le mandé una misión así tras su Iniciación, y es verdad que tu Ceremonia ha sido... especial. Buenas noches, mi niña... – una risa gélida terminó por escucharse, tras las silabeantes palabras clavadas en su mente.

Sin más dilaciones, miró a los mortífagos y después de darles algunas órdenes para llegar con el translador, desapareció, volviendo a aparecerse en la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, olvidándose por completo de Severus Snape. Abrió la puerta con pesadez, y justo cuando la cerró, se desplomó en el suelo, derrotada, mas aún consciente y despierta. Minutos pasaron en los cuales la chica permaneció en el suelo, tumbada, recibiendo el frío, pero una cruel punzada la alarmó... su brazo sangraba.

Se levantó como pudo y apoyándose en todo llegó a la cocina. Sacó un pequeño frasquito de reconstituyente mágico, y tomándoselo de una vez, sintió un calor de energía brotando por dentro. Respiraba más desahogada, con los ojos adormilados. Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta las manos, incluso los cabellos de fuego le dolían. Le dolía, y nunca mejor dicho, hasta su atormentada alma.

Con la varita taponó la herida y se cubrió con una venda, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien la había visto llegar desde la calle, y ahora se acercaba curioso hasta su casa...

James Potter, que volvía desde su piso al apartamento de la pelirroja para entregarle unos papeles, se paseaba intranquilo casi llegando. Era una mera treta para acercarse hasta ella, hasta su vida, hasta su corazón... y no pensaba decaer en el intento. Pero justo antes de dejarse caer en su puerta, en la acera, vio como alguien se aparecía en casa de la pelirroja que tenía los mismo ojos verdes de ella, la misma cabellera llameante de ella, las llaves de la casa de ella... y estaría a punto de decir que era ella si no fuese porque llevaba una extraña capa negra hasta los tobillos, semejante a la que tantas veces había visto a los indignos mortífagos.

Algo no iba bien... o su vista, o algo realmente extraño. Se quitó las gafas dudoso, pero al volver a ponérselas vio el bajo de la capa entrar casa adentro. Le faltó tiempo para desaparecerse y aparecer en su casa, rebuscando y encontrando su vieja capa de invisibilidad, volver, ponérsela... y hacer justamente lo que pensaba.

La chica miró aterrorizada hacia la puerta de entrada del apartamento cuando sonó el timbre, pensando si alguien la había visto, ya fuera muggle o mago. Medio mareada, a pesar del reconstituyente, consiguió andar en condiciones hasta la puerta, y con varita en la espalda, miró por la mirilla. No había nadie. Volvió sobre sus pies encogiendo hombros, pero volvieron a llamar.

Finalmente con mirada desconfiada, abrió de golpe la puerta, pero no había nadie. Salió dando un par de pasos, inclinándose y mirando a ambos lados. Sin ver a nadie y extrañada volvió y cerró la puerta. Dio dos pasos y escuchó a su vez pisadas. Volvió en menos de un segundo, y nadie había, miró el suelo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, pero no se escuchó nada. Andó hasta la cocina con los cinco sentidos puesto, algo dificultosamente.

Cuando llegó allí, un suspiro de alivio se escuchó, y bajo una capa un muchacho se quitó el tremendo sudor frío que le había recorrido en esos instantes. Lily era una de las mejores, y lo demostraba con creces. Se quitó las zapatillas y dejándolas detrás del paragüero, se dirigió hasta ella, hasta la cocina.

La chica alargaba el brazo para coger un tarro de infusiones, para preparar algo que la relajara. Mientras preparaba el agua, el muchacho cubierto de invisibilidad la observaba. Largo rato después... la chica parecía muy normal y ni signo de mortífagos o cosas raras. Estaba a punto de volver cuando la chica se había sentado, muy cansada.

A James le resultó extraño que estuviese tan cansada, pero igualmente podía ser. Vio un rasguño en su cara, y preocupado y confuso aún siguió dudando, pero cuando ella se destapó el brazo apretando el puño con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos, vio aparte de una herida ensangrentada, seguramente arreglada con magia, una marca grabada a fuego vivo con una serpiente enroscada.

En ese momento, algo le subió del pecho a la garganta que hizo su vista nublar. Un sentimiento profundo de a la vez odio y amor lo abordó, y acabó confundiéndose con un sentimiento de desazón, incredulidad... e infinita amargura. La rabia transcurrió por cada una de sus venas, sabiendo a qué se atenía.

Lily se levantó escuchando el agua hervir rugiente. Cuando estaba acercándose, oyó un ruido tras suya, alarmó sus sentidos opacados por el dolor, y dándose la vuelta, se encontró con la misma sorpresa: el moreno ahora la pegaba a su propio cuerpo, dejando la capa atrás, tapándole la boca con la mano derecha, y con mano izquierda clavándole la varita en el estómago, amenazante.

La vio con odio, con incomprensión, con infinita dulzura...

_- Desma-_... – antes de que terminara de pronunciar sobre ella el hechizo, sus ojos verdes se cerraron y se derrumbó todo su cuerpo sobre los brazos del muchacho, inconsciente. El cansancio estaba tan presente en cada uno de sus huesos que no había podido soportar más...

Y tiempo pasó...

Una luz que no le llegaba directamente, sólo un ligero reclamo de ella, pero que la había despertado... comprobando que se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que estaba anteriormente, aunque aún le dolía el brazo de la herida, y necesitaba descansar más. Cuando fue a moverse, le fue imposible... estaba atada de manos y pies, sentada, según podía suponer, y tenía además una venda en los ojos, por eso le llegaba poquísima claridad...

- Donde demonios estoy... – se removió en la silla a la que estaba atada mágicamente.

- No intentes moverte, pelirroja del demonio, estás amordazada de forma mágica... –el moreno que la miraba con rabia sentado en un sofá, permanecía bastante tranquilo.

- ¿James¿Eres tú¿Por qué me has hecho esto¡QUÍTAME LA VENDA!

- Cállate, no creo que seas suficiente humana como para hablarme así... mortífaga. Además, he visto en tu mirada... un rastro de maldad color sangre- la chica abrió la boca afectada, clavándoseles esas palabras cargadas de ira...

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que no serían las últimas, mientras sus ojos verdes se cerraban cargados de sufrimiento.


End file.
